One Night Only at the Jasmine Dragon
by Casa Circe
Summary: Zutara Week 2009 Day Six: Rhythm. My humble contribution. It's music night at the grand opening of the Jasmine Dragon and Katara decides to attend. You can pretty much guess what happens next. One-shot.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2009 Day 6: RHYTHM**

**One Night Only at the Jasmine Dragon**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara week belongs to all Zutarians.**

NOTE: Set in Ba Sing Se towards the end of Book 2. Again there are hints of my favorite nineteenth century novel here, and they aren't very subtle.

And it is painfully, painfully predictable. But don't we all just love to immerse ourselves in the familiar? Hope you still enjoy. And forgive the cheesy ending.

--

"What do you say, Momo?" Katara asked her furry companion, "a cup of tea before we get back to the king?"

The lemur gave a chirp of assent. The waterbender smiled and walked towards the new teahouse. But just as she was about to enter, a waiter came out and closed the doors.

"Isn't it a bit too early to close shop?" Katara asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, miss," the waiter replied, "but you should come back later. We're just closing now to prepare for tonight's big event."

"What big event?" the waterbender inquired.

"Well," the man explained, "to celebrate the grand opening of the Jasmine Dragon, our boss has decided to throw a big party called Music Night. Good food, great tea, music, and lots of dancing! It is going to be a lot of fun! You really should come."

Katara hesitated for a moment. They were in the middle of preparations for an invasion. Was it too capricious to be engaging in such a frivolous affair?

She could not help but be sorely tempted by the prospect.

"I don't know," she answered hesitantly.

"Come on," the man encouraged cheerfully, "it's open to everyone but only for one night. Don't let this opportunity pass you by!"

The sales talk was rather effective.

"What do you think, Momo?" Katara consulted the lemur once again, "should we have a little night out?"

The lemur chirped enthusiastically and Katara smiled. Everything had been going so well for them recently, in spite of all the trouble they had had to go through.

Maybe taking a little break would not be taken against her.

"It sounds like fun," she replied eagerly.

--

All doubts and hesitations about attending the party disappeared the moment Katara stepped foot in the beautifully decorated tea-house.

She was speechless for a few moments, trying to take in the general splendour.

It did not even seem like a tea house anymore, but was transformed into something so much grander. Lavish décor was strewn around the small room, rich furnishings filled it, and thousands of small bright lights gave it an almost otherworldly glow.

She could not imagine how anyone could light up the room so well, but she didn't bother to find out. It was wonderful enough just to bask in that warm illumination.

Katara was glad that she and Momo decided to go there early for hardly an hour had passed since it had re-opened and already the Jasmine Dragon was filled with excited customers, all eagerly chatting and ordering tea.

There was a small stage erected at one end of the tea-house where members of a band where tuning their instruments.

Everyone was smiling and laughing freely, all their cares and worries temporarily shoved into the back of their minds.

And for the first time, Katara saw the value in Ba Sing Se's ignorance of the war outside. People should not always be weighed down by fear and anger.

Seeing the fine clothes worn by some of the guests and some rather flamboyant garments worn by the others, Katara suddenly felt self-conscious and smoothed her green Earth Kingdom dress.

Momo, perched on her shoulder, chirped encouragingly to her.

"Thanks, Momo," she answered with a smile, "I guess I don't look that bad. I'm not disgracing you, I hope."

The lemur chirped again.

Katara was dressed as she had been in the Earth King's ball but she did not wear so much make-up. Nevertheless, she fit right in and was glad of it. She also did not want to call attention to herself being from the Water Tribe.

"Please settle down, everyone," a voice announced to the crowd, "we are about to begin."

Katara craned her neck to see who had spoken but there were too many people in front of her, all cheering for the speaker. She wondered who it was.

"Welcome, one and all, my name is Mushi," the man continued cheerfully, "to the grand opening of my shop, the Jasmine Dragon."

Loud applause was heard and Katara joined heartily in it. Unfortunately, she still could not see Mushi's face.

"Tonight, we celebrate life and all the good things that we have taken for granted," Mushi continued, "I thank you all for coming hear to join in this wonderful evening of music, dancing, and, of course, tea!"

More applause.

"So without further ado," Mushi said, "let Music Night begin!"

And immediately the band began playing a round of lively tunes, much to the delight of the crowd.

Katara and Momo looked at each other and the waterbender grinned.

"I do not regret coming here at all," she told the lemur, "it's just too bad that the others didn't get to attend such a great party."

Setting aside such thoughts, Katara and Momo went forth to join in the merriment.

She listened admiringly to the band and ordered several cups of tea for herself and some snacks for Momo. Katara was glad that the management allowed pets in the establishment. At least she did not feel so alone.

Soon, the customers began to give in to the music's calling and the dance floor was occupied by numerous couples and individuals who moved in time to the rhythm of the night.

Katara sighed wistfully as she watched them, smiling dreamily at every couple who would sway by her. But as much as she wanted to dance, she felt a bit alien in that Earth Kingdom teahouse.

The master waterbender felt shy for the first time in her life, so she did nothing to call attention to herself or to attract any potential dance partners. She was alone in this multitude of happy people and she was at a loss as to what to do.

So she contented herself for the time being by watching and living vicariously.

--

"Don't just stand there like a grinning statue, Lee," Iroh told his nephew, "come and join in the fun."

Zuko smiled at his uncle, relieved to see the old man so happy.

"I'm fine just watching the fun, uncle," Zuko replied calmly, "don't worry about me."

Iroh frowned. For all his recent improvement in behavior, Zuko still needed to find the confidence to socialize.

That has to change now, the uncle thought, casting his glance around the room.

Seeing Katara sitting alone in one corner, likewise observing the merriment, the old man devised a cunning plan.

"Come, nephew, you must dance," Iroh urged, "I won't have you standing about in this stupid manner. You're my family, and you will not disgrace me on the dance floor."

"Really, Uncle, I don't think this is necessary," Zuko protested, his old stubbornness shining through, "I already played the Tsunghi horn tonight, what more can you ask of me?"

But Iroh had already pushed him towards a young girl who was sitting by herself.

"Do this to restore your honor," Iroh whispered threateningly, "and if you do not dance tonight, I will disown you."

Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to retort but Iroh had already disappeared in the crowd.

The young firebender sighed. Nevertheless, he could not deny that the combination of upbeat music, and friendly faces was tempting.

The dance floor was calling (all those lessons taken with the royal dance instructor should not go to waste. The girl his uncle had shoved him towards seemed pleasant enough. She was certainly pretty, but there was something about her that was almost familiar.

"This might not be so bad," the firebender conceded to himself.

And of course, he was powerless to resist the order to "restore his honor."

So mustering all the courage he could, he approached the young lady and, with his hand outstretched, uttered that well-worn but oft-welcomed cliché.

--

"May I have this dance?"

Katara turned to see a hand outstretched to her and she blushed bright red. Her eyes stayed focused on the hand before her, and she felt too bashful to raise her eyes to the young man's face. She only caught a glimpse of his Earth Kingdom garb, and a part of his lean figure.

Momo had gone somewhere to get some snacks and she wished the lemur was here to comfort her with his presence.

She turned away awkwardly and he at first thought she was declining.

There was something familiar about him that made her both comfortable and uneasy.

"I don't really know how," she muttered shyly, her two hands on her lap.

"Don't worry," he reassured her gently, relieved that she had not rejected him outright, "I'm not very good either. We can just follow where the music takes us."

Katara liked this answer and with some conviction, took his hand (still not daring to look at his face) and allowed him to take the lead.

And the moment he held her in dancing position and began the first steps, she realized that he had been far too modest about his talents. As he twirled her around, she gained confidence and felt the great benefit of having a good partner.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to finally look at his face. The moment she saw his eyes and that scar, she let go of his hands and took a few steps away from him.

The waterbender stood still as a rock, her eyes wide, and her face pale with incredulity.

"What's the matter?" her partner asked, but a moment after saying this, he recognized_ her _eyes.

For the first few moments, they were silent and still and the whole room seemed to disappear around them. All the dancing and laughing people faded away and the music seemed to grow fainter and fainter because all they could see were each other.

Recovering first, Katara got into a defensive stance, but cursed the fact that she had no water at hand.

Zuko's reflexes were fast and he instantly grabbed her arms and pulled her again into dancing position.

This took her by surprise and for the next few minutes she could do nothing but follow his lead as they moved to the rhythm of the new song that was playing.

She glared at him as they danced but decided to wait until the most convenient moment to strike. He wasn't fighting back but he was preventing her from dealing the first blow.

"What are you doing here, Zuko?" she asked acidly, "how long have you been spying on us in Ba Sing Se? Did you think that you would ever be able to capture us?"

"Please," he pleaded in a tone she was not familiar with, "I'm not chasing the Avatar anymore. Uncle and I have are trying to start a new life here."

"I don't need Toph to tell me that that's a lie," she retorted bitterly.

He sighed but did not relax his grip. He needed to keep her moving as fast as he could so she would not break away and cause a scene. She continued to glare at him and those blue eyes burned into his own.

He knew that she was capable enough to attacking him in spite of his dancing but something was holding her back somehow. And he hoped to extend whatever was causing the beneficial delay.

Proving to be a more adept dancer than Katara could have ever imagined, Zuko twirled her around quickly, and then pulled her closer, as the particular dance dictated and brought them face to face.

As they looked at each other, Katara saw an expression on his face that she never thought he was capable of having. Humility and sadness.

"Please," he said again, "you may find it hard to believe, but I have changed. And there is nothing I want more now than to live a simple and peaceful life."

She looked at him skeptically but her gaze was not as angry as it had been earlier. Something in his tone and expression had softened her own and she was tentatively allowing herself to let her guard down, out of curiosity for what he had to say.

The music played on around them and they could do nothing but follow its lead.

Seeing that she was at least willing to listen, Zuko continued to explain.

"Uncle and I have been branded as traitors to the Fire Nation after what happened in the North Pole," he told her, "and we are now no better than the you and the Avatar, fugitives being hunted down by our own people. By my sister Azula especially."

Katara's eyes widened slightly at this, and they continued to sway together, their eyes never leaving each other's face. Their bodies seemed to know in which direction to move as they continued their conversation.

"But your the Fire Lord's son and your uncle is his brother," she asked incredulously.

"We aren't an ordinary family," he said, with a hint of bitterness. But he still did not attack her.

She looked away slightly, unwilling to show how moved she had been by this revelation. Somehow she recalled the last time she had seen Zuko, in an abandoned Earth Kingdom town, fighting side by side with them against Azula. She had offered to heal his uncle but he had refused. And yet he had not bothered to chase them after that.

"But what about restoring your honor," she remembered a previous conversation they had had when he captured her.

"I've realized that my honor does not depend on my father's judgment," he replied calmly, "and that I have to make my own destiny."

She looked at him strangely. It was the same face, to be sure, although his hair had grown out slightly. But there was a new quality to him now, something she couldn't just place.

He seemed...gentler now, more prone to smiling. Almost charming in his own way, she thought, surprised at her own new estimation of him.

The last few bars of the song were played and the dancers all applauded the band for the great music.

As the dance came to an end, Zuko released Katara and waited for her reaction.

She looked at him quizzically.

"I won't take it against you if you don't believe me," he said gravely, "but please don't blow our cover, at least not for tonight. Uncle has worked so hard to fulfill his small dream of having his own tea-house. You can be assured that we will not trouble you or your friends."

He waited expectantly for her answer. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be thinking it over very carefully.

Katara was at a loss. Part of her still suspected him of treachery and yet, she had somehow come to trust him in the course of their dancing.

He really did seem to have changed for the better. His tone and expressions, and the words he had spoken, all seemed to indicate the improvement of his character.

She desperately wished she had Toph with her to tell her whether or not Zuko was telling the truth. But she would have to decide on her own for now.

She looked at him, standing nervously, waiting for her judgment like a criminal on trial.

And then, Katara realized that if he had had any intention of hurting her or attacking, he would have already done so. There had been so many opportunities while they danced together. And yet he had not done anything but dance with her.

And very well, in fact.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She would suspend all disbelief now, at least so that she could better enjoy the music and the dancing.

Looking at him again, Katara smiled. She would take the risk of trusting him for now. He had proven himself to be trustworthy so far.

And she wanted this fantasy night, of music and merriment, devoid of all worries and cares, to extend for a little longer. It was unlikely that she would have another such opportunity to relax and enjoy herself in the days to come.

Seeing her expression soften towards him, Zuko sighed with relief.

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly, knowing of nothing else to say. She nodded at him.

A new song had begun to play and the other dancers took their positions.

To Zuko's surprise, the waterbender took his hands in hers and pulled him forward.

"Let's dance," she said simply.

And as they moved together to the beat of the rhythm of the night, their hearts too began to beat to an altered rhythm.


End file.
